Big Brother Bryce: All-Stars
Big Brother Bryce All-Stars is the seventh season created by Iloveschool71. The preceding season is Big Brother Bryce 6. Twists *'All-Stars:' Sixteen houseguests from previous seasons will return to the house. *'Redemption House:' The Redemption House returns from Big Brother Bryce 5. After a houseguest is evicted, they will be transported to the Redemption House. Each week here, the two most recently houseguests will compete in a duel. The loser of the duel will be officially evicted, while the winner will survive another week. At a certain point, the winner of the duel will gain reentry into the house. The houseguests in the house will not be informed of this twist until they are evicted. *'Big Brother Takeover:' Each week, a new twist will be unleashed into the Big Brother house. Houseguests } | | | | |} } | | | | | |} } | | | | |} Season Summary Introduction The seventh season of Big Brother Bryce opens up to Julie Chen sunbathing in the backyard of the Big Brother house. The camera zooms up on her face and she tips her sunglasses down, saying, "Oh hello, I didn't see you there!". Julie gets up and greets the audience, welcoming them back to the Big Brother house after a three and a half year hiatus. She begins to walk through the Big Brother house and explain that to celebrate the return of the beloved reality show, sixteen of the best houseguests to play Big Brother will return to the house to battle it out. Julie exits the house and steps onto the stage, welcomed by thunderous applause from the studio audience. She thanks the fans for their continued support throughout the years and guarantees a fantastic season of Big Brother Bryce: All-Stars! Week 1 Episode 1 Julie Chen announces the first houseguest that will be entering the house: original winner Harris Chambers. He steps out onto the stage, met with cheers from the crowd. Julie welcomes him back to the Big Brother house after several years. An enthusiastic Harris then enters the house. He loudly cheers upon stepping into the house and says how excited he is to be back. Harris is soon joined by season one fourth place finisher and his former ally, Anna-Maria Torres. Upon seeing each other, they embrace and say how excited they are to be playing together again. In the Diary Room, Harris reveals that he and Anna-Maria have not kept in touch since their season but he hopes they will be able to bond once again. Julie greets David de Gallegos, the fourth placer from season two. He tells her how he can't wait to dominate the physical game and hopes to pull out a win this go around. He joins Anna-Maria and Harris while Julie meets with season two runner-up Lindsay Cornstock seconds after. They briefly talk about how close he was to winning his season and how he plans on playing a completely different game. Julie asks him who he least wants to play with again and he says David, because he is the one who got the jury to flip their votes to Gwen and give her the win. Lindsay enters the house and laughs when the first thing he sees is David scowling at him. Lindsay gives him a hug and whispers, "We need to talk later" in his ear. David says in the Diary Room that he still hasn't forgiven Lindsay for convincing Wyatt to evict him and can't wait to be the one to evict Lindsay this time. Allie Zander then walks onto the stage and runs to Julie to give her a hug. Julie smirks, hugging Allie back. Allie explains that she's a completely different person than the one who competed on Big Brother Bryce 3 and 4. She's a brunette now and she's taken up meditation to help calm herself and get rid of that hotheaded personality she is known for. Allie swears that she'll win because of her new cool, calm, and collected attitude. She enters the house and does a cartwheel out of excitement. Brock Knutson, the third place finisher of Big Brother Bryce 3 and Big Brother: Rivals and Redemption, enters the stage more muscular than ever. He tells Julie he's trained for this season of Big Brother harder than he's trained for anything before and that he has no doubt he will finally pull out a win. He walks into the Big Brother house and hugs the other houseguests one by one until he reaches Allie. Brock jokes that he hardly recognizes her and she replies that she's a brunette now. They quickly hug, followed by a Diary Room session by an exasperated Allie who complains about her ex-boyfriend being in the house. She says that she hoped to show America a new side of her but doesn't know how she'll function with Brock in the house. Julie is then met by Kendra, who receives the loudest applause of anyone. An audience member shouts "Marry me, Kendra!" causing Julie and Kendra to smile. Kendra tells Julie how thrilled she is to be playing her favorite game once again. She opens the front door and runs into Brock's arms saying, "Hey best friend!" causing most of the houseguests to laugh. Allie, annoyed, once again complains in the Diary Room about not one, but two of her rivals being in the house. Kendra remarks in the Diary Room that it wouldn't be a good season of Big Brother if she and Brock didn't cross paths and she is interested to see what their relationship will be like this season. The now purple haired hair stylist, Celia Dunluvee, who placed ninth on season four enters the house. She goes to hug her fellow houseguests but is interrupted by Percy King's entrance - her former rival and the third place finisher on Big Brother Bryce 4. Celia's face goes blank and she mumbles, "Glad you finally got a haircut" to Percy who responds, "Too bad you haven't figured out your hair yet". Anna-Maria's jaw drops at this response and she chants, "Fight! Fight! Fight!". Celia and Percy glare at each other for several moments until Takiyah Lewis from Big Brother Bryce 5 bursts through the front door and shouts, "Hey bitches!". Jozel Tayt, the fifth placer on Big Brother Bryce 5, meets with Julie. He says he hopes to actually be given the opportunity to find his footing this time and play the game. As he enters the house, Julie jokingly tells him to try not to get evicted this time. The dominant winner of Big Brother Bryce 5, Bridgette Russo then steps onto the stage. Julie reminds her that she was voted by the fans as the best winner of Big Brother. Bridgette says that she's proud of the game she played in her season and hopes to maintain the same dominance over the house she did. Bridgette enters the house and is met with several nervous faces of houseguests who are nervous about playing with her. She gives hugs to all of the houseguests and is given a kiss on the cheek by Jozel who says, "Hey, you little bitch!". They both chuckle as Bridgette is shown in the Diary Room saying how she can already tell this season will be an uphill battle for her. The only prejuror on the season, Kelly Benes who placed tenth on season six, enters the house. She is met with blank stares which slowly turn to smiles after she exclaims, "Woo! All-Stars!". In the Diary Room, she says she doesn't think they even know who she is but she's going to make sure she makes her mark on the season. The Big Brother Bryce 6 runner-up Declan O'Hara then meets with Julie. He talks to her about how emotionally trying Big Brother was for him but he's glad he did. He tells her that he wants to play a good game his second time around and wants to make sure his emotions don't get in the way of the game. He enters the house and his spot on the stage is soon taken by season six third placer Finnigan Harrison. Finnigan tells Julie that he is much smarter than he was in season six and that he will dominant the strategic game. This statement is given a few chuckles from the crowd and even Julie as Finnigan walks into the Big Brother house. Soon, reigning champion Raini Moore steps onto the stage. She promises to play a cutthroat game because she has already won. Raini says that she can't wait to play hard and have fun. The final houseguest enters the house and is met with hugs from all of her fellow houseguests. Takiyah grabs a bottle of champagne that has been sitting on the living room table and opens it. The houseguests cheer and engage in conversation while they sip their champagne. Soon, they begin to explore this season's Big Brother house which is themed around Hollywood and showbusiness. The living room has golden couches and nomination chairs, with the wall behind the nomination chairs holding the words "BIG BROTHER" in the theme of the Hollywood sign. The kitchen is designed with elegant tile in an effort to present a more upscale appearance. The common room has each of the houseguest's names written on one of sixteen stars on the wall. The is a large red couch leading up to the back wall, which is designed to look like Grauman's Chinese Theatre. This is to reflect the Hollywood walk of fame. The first bedroom is designed like a recording studio. There is a glass wall looking into the room that has giant golden records as beds. There are microphones and instruments around the room to complete the recording studio look. The second bedroom is in black and white to represent old black and white movies. There are several silent movie posters on the walls as well as well as two giant film reels. The bathroom is designed to look like a spa. After the All-Stars finish touring the house and choosing their beds, they have some important conversations. Lindsay pulls David aside saying that they need to clear the air. Lindsay apologizes for leading the charge to evict David and says that it was obviously the wrong decision because he ended up losing. Lindsay tells him that he really wants to work together because they were such good allies in their first season and dominated the season. David puts on a fake smile and reassures Lindsay, saying that they will definitely work together. David later reveals in the Diary Room that he has no intention of working with Lindsay's fake ass and wants him gone as soon as possible. Percy and Celia attempt to have a reconciliation conversation, but it quickly turns into an argument. They start by apologizing for their actions during their season and saying they should try and work together but they end by blaming each other for being the reason they don't like each other and agreeing to stay away from each other. A bit later, Allie corners Brock and Kendra and tells them to stay away from her because she needs to remain cool, calm, and collected. Her Diary Room session tells the audience that she wants to make sure she has a good, healthy season and Brock and Kendra's presence will not allow that to happen. After Allie scurries away, Brock and Kendra share a chuckle about her behavior. "Allie never changes," Brock sighs. The two talk about their one goal for the season: winning. The agree that even though they have a messy past, it's in both of their best interests if they do not target each other. Both say in the Diary Room that they hope they can have a positive relationship for once. In the living room, Anna-Maria roasts the other houseguests to Harris, who enjoys her humor. He says he's glad she hasn't changed and she says the same to him. They pinkie promise to have each other's backs and make it to the end like they did in season one. Later, Bridgette brings Harris, Kendra, and Raini into the common room. In the Diary Room, she says that she knows she will need to work hard to make it far in this season and she needs to start wheelin' and dealin' right away. The four agree that as the former winners in the house, they need to form an alliance. They agree on the name "The Fortunate Four". Harris and Raini leave the room, leaving just Bridgette and Kendra. The two begin to talk and find that they get along very well. They make a final two deal. Kendra says in the Diary Room that she and Bridgette really clicked and she really wants to work with her. She thinks it's the perfect pairing - two intelligent winners. In her Diary Room session, Bridgette tells us she thinks she and Kendra could run this season. Soon after, Julie Chen calls all sixteen of the houseguests into the living room. She officially welcomes them all to Big Brother Bryce: All-Stars. Julie warns the houseguests to keep on their toes as this is an All-Star season - it will not be easy. She then informs them that they will compete in the first Head of Household competition of the summer and to make their way to the backyard. The backyard is decorated with a large red carpet and a set of red velvet ropes. Behind the ropes are sixteen hanging award statues. Julie explains to the houseguests that for their first Head of Household competition, "All-Star Awards", the houseguests will have to hang onto their statue for as long as possible. The last houseguest hanging on will win the greatest award of all - Head of Household. The competition begins and after just minutes, Takiyah falls off. After twenty minutes, the statue begin to spin. This causes Allie and Harris to fall off. After forty-five minutes, Kelly jumps off. She reveals in the Diary Room that she stepped off because she doesn't want a target on her back due to being the first HOH. One hour in water is dropped on the houseguests - the tears of the people that lost awards. This results in Lindsay slipping. Two and fifteen minutes is Raini's limit as she falls down to do fatigue. Shortly after, Declan and Kendra fall down. After two and a half hours, the statues begin to spin faster. Percy feels this is too much and steps down. A few minutes later, Celia falls, leaving Anna-Maria, Bridgette, Brock, David, Finnigan, and Jozel in contention for Head of Household. After three hours, more tears fall on the houseguests. Five minutes later, both Finnigan and Jozel fall. After three and a half hours, Bridgette is in a great amount of pain. She tries to make a deal with Anna-Maria, Brock, and David but none of them are interested. She makes her best attempt to stay on but falls. Bridgette says in the Diary Room that she really needed that guaranteed safety because she knows she's bound to be a target. About ten minutes after Bridgette falls, David falls as well meaning the first Head of Household will be either Anna-Maria or Brock. Four hours in, Anna-Maria and Brock agree to protect each other no matter who wins. They play rock, paper, scissors, to decide the winner and Anna-Maria's paper beats Brock's rock. Brock steps down, crowning Anna-Maria as the first Head of Household of Big Brother Bryce: All-Stars.